This invention relates generally to mounting apparatus and more specifically to apparatus for mounting a transmission selector on the floor of a vehicle.
In certain front wheel drive vehicles, the transmission selector includes a pair of tranversely extending mounting arms which underlie the vehicle floor and which are suspended from the floor by mounting brackets. The selector is connected by a shift linkage and a stabilizer bar to the transmission of an engine having a transversely extending crankshaft and, when the engine is running, it tends to rock back and forth in a longitudinal direction. The longitudinal rocking motion of the engine is transmitted through the stabilizer bar to the transmission selector.